Zener Nikita Xcell Leah MC Wiffen
Zemer's Family Family, By Blood Ashleigh Violet MC Farimond, Twin Sister. Jcub and Sage MC Wiffen, Little Twin Brothers. Eve and Admin, Mother and Father. She also has two twins, Lyla and Lucas With Ethan. They have Alice, Naruko, Avv, Happy/Jaydn as children. Pack Family Tyler, Rage, Viktor, James, Ivan, Weegee, Pablee, Zero, Older Brothers. Akane, Sydney, Joey, Foxina, Zorua, Bonnie, Zoey, Chelsea, Older Sisters. Zener's Appearances = Causal Denim blue jeans with diamonds on the side as well, wearing black sandals with a slight heel. Top she's wearing a bra as well as having an amulet heart shaped with a huge opal heart that shines the rainbow in the centre In which is being held in place by silver crossing over it like a peace sign and a good base that you can also see with plant like patterns embossed on the sides and a black jacket with highlighted pink markings along the opens of it. Her hair having a side fridge which is a neon purple streak which curves underneath her chin with another streak of Aqua that is poked up covering the base of her Colf ears, the rest of her hair being a chestnut coloured, her eyes having dark imperial blue coloured around the outer ring of the Iris and inner ring of the pupil, also around the pupil having light green and yellow spikes leading out to her mixed blue iris'. As well as having a singular Silver moon tail with a white tip. Armoured Zener's armour is quite strong and is a mixture of medieval, Futuristic Technology and Modern armour, she has two arm covers each having blades, crossbows, grapple and even a format of a gun or blaster in them, the area they're retracted in has buttons for manual options but also has specific motions that automatically activates each individual weapon. This armour is called her Forearm Plate which reaches over the top of the tip of her middle finger and also covers half of the others having a separate piece of fabric to cover the thumb. Moving up to her shoulders she had layered pieces of Neomatic ( A material that is mined and is compatible with technology as well as aura and powers of such and is also superbly strong ) out ceased in gold which link and hold up the earlier stated opal heart from the amulet ( This is known as the Royal Crystal Heart Conductor ), the shoulder protection also protects her shoulder blades and hooks up to the cover of her chest. Her stomach and most of her back is not covered so she can move more efficiently and at a higher speed. She has thirteen tails that are strong, slick, flexible, adjustable and capable to lift over 100,000 tones. At her waist there's more Neomatic plates which split off to either side of her thighs, having also a plating and clothe around her crotch and butt. She wears has Neomatic, heeled, technologically upgraded, knee high boots which also turn into ankle high skates. Non-Armoured Fighting Wear Five layered skirt Layer one; Midnight purple, with sliver n' white yin and yang designs splattered across the silk like material called Ethopet (A fabric that is able to with stand arrows, humanoid crafted bullets and more) - Layer 2: Spectacular Aqua with golden flora patterns of vines and flower buds Layer Sân; Layer Net: Layer 5; Royal Her hair being rainbow, her eyes still mixtures of pure blue, yellow and green, having a shape of a four point star inside them and having some sort of large crystal heart in the centre of her chest, feather wing like parts covering her her chest and more layered lace and fabric material designs as you look down her dress, she has a crown on her head with a four point star as well as a heart jewel insider of the cut out shape of the four pointed storm her shoes are made of gold and are heeled off of the ground also having two silver wings that shimmer the rainbow. Enchanted Snow Dress Her dress has a snowflake shaped skirt, icy light blue covering along her waist and upper sides, being backless and also not covering her stomach, as it reaches her bust it flails out into frost like shapes, showing V shape of her chest, the frost going over her shoulders acting like a sleeves. She has a royal blue ribbon with a snowflake crystal around her neck, eyes are a snowy blue eyelashes still a pure black and being long naturally. Her skates go to a white instead of brown leather colour and having fluffed and soft fur around the ankle outlet and white tights, hair begins to get covered in snowflakes, her hair parting full to the side and have two ribbons wrapped throughout it. Zener's History In summary, Zener was banished with her sister, Ashleigh to the Dimension of the Lost By Their Father.., Admin At the age of 1. Their "Powers" were stripped until they were only mere humans taken in by two halfblood Wolves, two females at that. Laura and Grace. The grew up in a small cottage within the woods (at the time the Dark and Light woods were one, though the Dark Pack or so known as Litetrace Knights were spreading corruption slightly as their numbers were low) Zener's Locations Of Work Ze has well, Zen Pack to take care of yet she is also a teacher at the Zen Pack Academy, being The Queen of The Light Woods and Princess Zener Of The Elementals she still has royal duties... Still she does not believe she should be such also from being banished to the Crossover, the dimension in which the lost go for a second chance. A change and she is your judge, she will give you a hand. Behavior Zen has a quirky personality... Strange to some yet always seeming to be a hero in some way. She is not broken, she can be strong yet fragile, deadly although protective. She is unkown. Zener's Relationships Zener's relationships are usually strong which goes throughout the whole pack. If you haven't got such she's sure to do such, she loves her pack and her husband, especially her family. *Ethan Samuel Wiffen *Alice Rebecca Wiffen *Joey and Foxina *Tyler *WeegeeSpider *Avv *Sukie *Roxy *Esdeath and/or Da NEDERLANDZ *Viktor n' James *Jade *Mangled Zener's Discovered Secrets #She's bisexual. # # Other Facts About Z *Quirky Personalitiy *Loves to eat grapes *Likes to be outside with friends *Loves to draw, sing, wrote and basically create rather then destroy. *She is Yandere about her husband as he is to her... (Watch out) *Over all Loves Her Zen Pack. Zener's Wolf Pack Zener's Pack, also known as Zen Pack of the Light Woods are the protectors of earth and their own realms. They are each teachers at Zen Pack Academy and also are students there as well. The Wolf Pack all have a place at the Light Woods treehouse, Hunters and teachers. Zener's Species Her proffered species is that of a Pureblood Halfblood colf (A colf is between a feline and canine, there are only a few in the Dimension of the Lost.) Jewels Jewels is Zener's weapon, Edu wields a Death Scythe called Harsa and Mist has her sword named Chaso. Her weapon isn't just a Sword, nor bow, it's a mixture of a snipper rifle, scythe, bow, chains, sword As well as a mere handle. It's increasted with jewels (Hence The Name), These jewels are specifically for healing purposes, As well as having high nano technology (This is how it shifts into other forms) and Neomatic Metal incasing a special formulated gas which gives it flexibility. It was gifted to her at the age of Five when she was left to fend with her sister. Although Jewel's can become such a destructive weapon, she has never killed With it. These variables and her skills along with her stubbornness of not giving up gives her the ability to bring even the toughest of pppon Gem Zener has another weapon, Gem. Jewels can't transform to other weapons without being combined with Gem as they were originally one.